


把情人推进洗手间的理由

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030





	把情人推进洗手间的理由

劲爆的音乐，舞池中彼此缠绕跃动的男女，刻意停留在中央的灯光点燃了空气中横冲直撞的荷尔蒙，黑色头发的调酒师像个严肃的学者精确地调配着一杯马提尼。一个有着耀眼金发的美人正饶有兴趣地看着他干净利落的动作和

手腕处闪光的扣子，他的头发垂到肩头，散发着温柔的光，他很懂得用自己冷淡的银灰色眼睛和近乎惑人的笑容吸引那些狩猎者的视线，所有人都喜欢矛盾的结合体，这就是他为什么穿着低腰牛仔裤露出自己若隐若现的腰线却又将上衣扣到脖颈遮住自己滚动的喉结。

“我以为你不会再来这里。”调酒师漫不经心地看着这个故作随意，实则尽情释放着魅力的家伙，他曾经是这个酒吧隐秘的噱头。

德拉科将右侧的头发随意的别在耳后，笑道：“嘿，别说的我好像就要结婚了！”

“难道你不是？”他不再分给这个口是心非的男人一个眼神，全心全意地投入道工作中。整个酒吧都知道，德拉科马尔福在三个月前被现任奥罗队长哈利波特以公主抱的形式强硬地带回了家。最开始他们猜测这只是一场火热的419，甚至有人提出要在下次问问马尔福救世主的阴茎尝起来是什么味道。但是马尔福从那天起再也没有来过这家酒吧，预言家日报甚至还爆出了马尔福和波特的恋情，照片上波特正粗鲁地将马尔福抵在墙上热吻，照片清晰得能看见他们彼此搅动的舌头。有图有真相，众女巫只能感慨同时失去了两个黄金单身汉。

“我现在可是单身。”德拉科像是也想起了自己上次制造出来的轰动，有些气恼地喝了一口杯里琥珀色的液体，“我可不会吊死在一棵树上。”

“当然，一个马尔福总是不吝啬于释放自己的魅力。”调酒师用这个金发男人曾经的狩猎宣言回敬给他自己。

德拉科不再纠结于向调酒师解释自己的现状，他正四处打量着周围可能和他共度一夜的男人，要有肌肉但不能太夸张，眼睛最好是翡翠的颜色这样看起来会比较温柔，头发最好是黑色不要太软否则抓不住，该死，他可不是再用波特为模板挑选，只是波特刚好满足了那些美妙的条件！

波特无疑是最棒的性伴侣，德拉科不情愿地在心底承认，奥罗的训练让波特有六块结实的腹肌，手臂的曲线可以让他放心的抱紧而不怕被震落，波特温柔的眼睛让他几乎被里面的深情给溺死，还有他的舌头，灵活得像一条火热的蛇，每次他都被舔得尖叫，还有波特的下面，那绝对是最完美的尺寸……

德拉科不可抑制地在脑海里回想着波特的裸体，以及那些火热潮湿的片段，他觉得自己马上就要因为这些想象勃起了。德拉科甩了甩头，让自己从这些色情的画面中清醒过来，他缓慢地解开了领口的三个纽扣，展示着自己精巧的锁骨，他用行动告诉周围跃跃欲试的男人，今晚他们有机会把他带上床。

他漫不经心地走进舞池，随着音乐的节奏晃动，随意的展示着自己的身体，微眯着眼睛，感受着周围人渴望的视线，以及向自己慢慢靠近的男人。  
“一个人？”对方带着薄荷味的气息洒在他的耳边，贴着他的身子。

“如你所见。”德拉科暧昧的用嘴唇擦过他脸侧。

“你真美，也许今晚——”

“他今晚没空。”冰冷的声音在他们旁边响起，熟悉的嗓音和毫不隐藏的愠怒让德拉科打了个激灵，但同时又升起一阵隐秘的窃喜。

没有等那个高大的褐发男人做出反应，哈利强硬的将还在随着音乐扭动的德拉科搂进自己怀里，不顾他微小的挣扎带着他离开了舞池，用自己的身子将那些好奇的眼神与怀里的男人隔开。

推开一个隔间，哈利将德拉科塞了进去，转身锁住了门。

“你非要这么气我？”哈利带着些挫败地开口。

“我为什么要气你波特？反倒是你干嘛来碍我的事？”德拉科瞬间来了脾气，挑起自己的眉毛一屁股坐在了马桶盖上。

哈利知道德拉科是故意想要激怒他，但是从这个角度刚好能看见对方刀削般的锁骨和若隐若现的红晕，他一时间有些心猿意马，马尔福盛产坏脾气的性感尤物吗？

“我是你男朋友。”

“昨天起就不是了！”德拉科脱口而出，说完又有些警惕地偷偷瞄了一眼哈利的表情。

“所以你迫不及待的想找个人代替我？或者只是先代替我上床？”哈利果然有些生气了，因为他又恢复了那副冷冰冰的口气。

“是又怎样？”德拉科不甘示弱地回瞪。

“不怎么样。”哈利猝不及防将德拉科拉起来，一只手护住他的头猛地把他抵在身后的门上，“但是还有人可以让你那么爽吗？”

德拉科被哈利露骨的话刺激得满脸通红，“你！”他一瞬间不知道应该回些什么。

“我说对了？”哈利凑过来蹭着德拉科的鼻子轻笑，“只有我可以。”

然后他一口含住对方的嘴唇，把那些反驳吞进了肚子，霸道地在对方口中探索，舔舐上颚，逼迫对方的舌头给他回应，舔过整齐的牙齿，引来德拉科控制不住的呻吟。

德拉科被吻得缺氧，迷迷糊糊地感受到波特的手正顺着他衣服的下摆往上抚摸，掠过之处一片火热。波特的手很大能够轻松的握住他的腰将他抱起来，指尖带着一层薄茧，蹭在他柔嫩的肌肤上有一种特别的刺激。

哈利很熟悉马尔福每一个敏感点，他们最后的约会地点总是在床上，如果你的男朋友也像德拉科马尔福一样有个如希腊雕像般完美的身体，你也会希望二十四小时都让他赤裸着呆在你怀里。他毫不犹豫的开始揉捏马尔福的乳  
尖，感受它在自己手里坚硬得像颗石头，“你想让我舔它吗？”他故意用舌头戏弄马尔福的耳廓，让潮湿的空气刺激身下发抖的人。

德拉科没有回答，事实上他的嘴巴只能用来喘息或者呻吟，哈利的身体不留空隙的挤压着他，恶意地用下体顶撞着他，当哈利舔弄他的时候他觉得空气中有无数的舌头在抚慰他，只是因为他的体温有些太高了，或者哈利蹭着他  
的乳头让他有些失神，他想求求哈利舔舔它，但是不知道什么时候嘴里已经伸进来了一根手指，“唔，唔~”那根手指在他口腔里搅弄，故意按压他的舌头，让他没办法说话。

“你真的很固执啊”，哈利嘴边的笑意更大了，马尔福眼里混杂的迷茫和欲望很好地刺激了他的渴望，他的男孩儿总是长不大一样喜欢挑衅他，用尖酸刻薄的话语激怒他，但是哈利不可救药地爱他，就像爱那些霍格沃兹的温柔岁  
月。哈利将手指抽出来，凑过去亲吻他，描摹他薄凉的唇瓣，熟练的解开对方几乎挂在胯骨上的牛仔裤，摸上对方已经染成粉色的大腿。

我可能一辈子都找不到另一个哈利波特。德拉科佩服自己在这种时候还能走神。哈利的手还在他的大腿间游走着，磨蹭着内侧更加敏感的肌肤，满怀恶意的假装不经意地触碰他的阴茎。德拉科想把腿张得更开，但是小腿上的裤  
子阻止了他的动作，他一瞬间委屈得想哭，然后泪水突然不受控制地开始掉落，滑过他的脸颊，聚在他的下巴上，滴在他裸露的胸膛上。

哈利尝到胸前咸咸的水珠，抬头看见马尔福已经无声地把脸哭花了，嘴巴委屈的撇着，好像受了天大的委屈。他赶紧停下手里的动作，“嘿，怎么了？你不愿意？”他把柔软的金色的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，抚摸着对方的背脊给他  
顺气，本来已经冲到脑袋的性欲被他强行压制住。

“笨，笨蛋波特，”德拉科把自己埋在对方肩上抽抽噎噎地说不出一句完整的话，“分，分手了，我们，”他想缠上对方的腰，但是小腿上的裤子再次阻碍了他，他气得哭得更凶了。

“宝贝，别哭了，我的错”，哈利抬起对方光裸的屁股，看着他孩子气地把脚上的裤子踢到地上，修长白皙的大腿依赖的缠上自己的腰。

“本来，嗝，就是你的错。”德拉科哭过了，裤子也脱下来了，开始耍赖地把自己藏在哈利身上，“道歉，死疤头”，不管自己自己几乎赤裸地黏在对方身上，他勉强凶巴巴地要求。

哈利没忍住笑了，带着身上的男孩儿一起颤抖，“我不该拦着你往罗恩水里丢魔药行了吧。”

“哼”，德拉科把腿缠得更紧了一点，“回家啊！厕所脏死了！”

哈利没反驳，不知道刚才是谁在这里一副“赶快艹我吧”的饥渴样子，但是马尔福是一种被拆穿就会变成炸尾螺的傲娇生物，所以他一言不发地带着怀里的人幻影移形回到了他们的家，反正夜还长着呢。

哈利抱着德拉科出现在他们的客厅里，这个屋子是他们一起买的，充满了哈利清冽的薄荷味和德拉科带甜的柑橘味，没有开灯，哈利抱着明显不想从怀里出来的人直接走进了卧室。

“你不该用这种方法气我的。”哈利把德拉科放在床上，俯下身盯着对方还红红的脸颊。

德拉科理亏，有些赌气地把脸别开，打死都不准备承认自己的错误。哈利被这种小孩儿耍赖般的顽劣行为给气笑了，他没有管对方正绷着脸和他怄气，埋下头开始亲吻白皙柔嫩的身体，仔细的舔舐朱红色的乳头，像小羊吮吸乳  
汁一样吸着德拉科的乳孔。

“嗯~”德拉科控制不住地呻吟，他用手遮住自己绯红的脸，好像这样就可以藏起自己沉迷而淫荡的表情，哈利火热的舌头将他的身体点燃了，哈利的手游走在他的腰上，小腹上，滑进他的腿间……

一把握住德拉科已经高高翘起的阴茎，哈利极富技巧地套弄着柱身，在龟头处打转，大拇指在顶端摩擦，刻意爱抚中间的沟壑，感受着身下人越来越急促的呼吸和愈加甜蜜的呻吟，以及不断从前端涌出的液体，“德拉科，知道错  
了吗？”

“呜，呜”，德拉科胡乱地摇着头，想要射精但是被哈利强行堵住，只能发出两声悲鸣，抓住哈利的手臂想要移开，但是哈利微微加重了手里的力度，吓得他赶忙松开了自己的手。

“发誓你再也不会去酒吧，我就让你射。”哈利又开始缓慢的套弄手里的阴茎，另一只手揉捏着囊袋，用身子把德拉科牢牢地钉在床上，不容许对方挣扎。

阴茎不断地往外流出动情的液体，却迟迟得不到释放的许可，德拉科眼泪失去控制地往外涌，“哈利，哈利，让我，求你”。

“说你不会让其他人上你的床”，哈利在德拉科的耳边坚持到，身下人金色的头发湿漉漉的贴在脸颊上，银灰色的漂亮眼睛半眯着，染上情欲色彩的身体散发着淫乱的气息和赤裸的勾引，他不想再看见自己的男孩和其他人紧紧贴  
在一起的画面，即使他知道这可能只是一个恶劣的游戏。

“我，我不会的，”德拉科环住哈利的脖子，慌乱又绝望地亲吻哈利的颈侧，“只要你。”

只要你。哈利被这句话激得身下又胀大几分，他加速了手里套弄的速度，德拉科在他身下短促地呻吟，感觉到手里的东西轻轻颤抖，哈利突然轻掐了一下，“啊~”，德拉科尖叫着射出了今晚的第一次。

无声释放一个润滑咒，哈利平时更愿意用自己舌头和自动分泌的肠液来开拓这个地方，但是今晚他忍得有些久了，阴茎涨得发痛，如果再不把它放进德拉科湿热紧致的屁股里，他可能会因此爆炸。

“忍着点。”没有给德拉科拒绝的机会，哈利脱下自己的裤子，将两条无力的大腿架在自己的肩上，握住德拉科柔软的腰，挺身把自己缓慢地插了进去。德拉科大口大口地喘气，没有扩张的穴口艰难的吞下这根粗长的入侵物，一  
寸一寸的包裹住火热，哈利爽得长叹了一口气。

“你里面热得我都开始流汗了。”保持着全部插入的姿势，哈利沙哑着声音说给身下的人听。

“闭，闭嘴！”德拉科羞得眼眶都红了，“你这个只说不做的混蛋。”他还想保持自己平时刻薄的样子。

“别急，你会知道我要怎么做的。”哈利爱死了德拉科在床上逞强的样子，这给了他更多理由变着花样折磨这个口不对心的宝贝。说完的一瞬间他猛地把阴茎拔出一大半，再狠狠地捅了进去，大开大合地操弄着才适应好的小穴，  
肠液被刺激着分泌出来，争先恐后地涂满不停进出的粗长，撞击的力度把德拉科往床头推去，但哈利掐住腰把对方狠狠地往后带，让阴茎进的更深，让德拉科害怕自己会被操穿肚子。

“哈利，哈利，慢一点”，德拉科紧紧地攥着被子，口水顺着合不拢的嘴角流出来，呻吟被撞得破碎不堪，身子在被单上摩擦，后背也被染成粉红。我今天会死在床上，德拉科惊恐地想，太快了，太重了，哈利从来没有这么粗暴  
过。

但是哈利没有理会德拉科的哀求，他恶意地把德拉科的大腿分开得更开，这样他就能够看见对方绷紧的穴口和被肉棒带出的粉红的魅肉。阴茎将那个原本紧闭的穴口撑开，囊袋重重地拍打着挺翘的屁股，把它撞得发红，德拉科  
全身染满了性爱的味道，白皙的身体上全是一个个新鲜的红痕，所有的一切都在向身上的男人展示着自己的臣服。

哈利进入得太快，德拉科被迫感受着潮水一样不受控制的快感，酥麻的触电感顺着脊椎直冲大脑，他想伸手抚慰一下被冷落的阴茎，“不许碰。”哈利突然出声，吓得德拉科立马收住了自己的手。

“乖宝宝。”哈利愉快地咬了一口德拉科的小腿，然后放慢了自己的动作，开始缓慢，刻意地研磨德拉科的敏感点，在那个突起处发力磨蹭，两只手重新回到两颗早已挺立的红果处轻轻抠挠。

德拉科不知道自己有没有流泪，他的脸上湿漉漉的，但也可能是哈利舔舐过的痕迹，房间里不停地响起甜腻绵长的呻吟，听了很久他才反应过来这是从他的嗓子里发出来的。他的乳头又痒又麻还埋伏着细微的刺痛，下面一片粘  
腻，哈利在贯穿他，撞击他，顶撞那会让他疯狂的一点，他无意识吐出半截舌头，下一秒就被哈利舔过吸吮，“嗯~”，他只能从鼻子里喷出没地方释放的沉迷。

“哈利，快，快一点。”舌头好不容被放过，德拉科偏头躲开像狼狗一样在他脸上舔弄着的舌头，喘着气请求。

“自己来。”哈利顺着后撤的力道躺下，搂着德拉科让他坐在自己的跨上，“用你喜欢的姿势。”

突然改变的体位让德拉科重重地坐在了哈利的阴茎上，“哈利~”，德拉科带着委屈地叫唤，但是身体里的瘙痒和渴望让他听话地支起颤抖的身子再慌乱地坐下，没有章法地吞吐着粗长。想射但是又无法到达的焦躁急得他不停的直  
起身子又狠狠坐下，但是那根东西好像故使坏一样摩擦着他的内壁却不给予那一点致命的撞击，“哈利”，他求助似的呻吟。

哈利看着身上可怜兮兮掉眼泪的男人，天鹅般扬起的脖颈，绷紧的腰身上是他啃噬过的淫靡痕迹，发红的阴茎在金色的毛发中羞耻的颤抖着，等着他给予爱抚，让他登上顶峰。不管第几次，哈利总是被这个圣洁却充满欲感的身  
体诱惑得失去所有自制力，他扶上德拉科的腰，凶狠地撞进对方的身体，碾磨突起的一点，听着德拉科突然高亢的呻吟，抬起对方自发扭动迎合撞击的屁股，在放手的一瞬间又狠狠地撞上去。

“好，好爽，好厉害，哈，哈利”，德拉科几乎是在尖叫，太过强烈的快感让他的脑子一片空白，脚趾也蜷缩起来。

内壁突然缩紧，哈利爽得差点直接射了出来，他勉强忍住射精的冲动，加快速地往里撞击，把德拉科顶得快要从身上掉下去。

“哈，哈利，哈利”，德拉科无意识地尖叫，剧烈地扭动自己的腰，承受着凶猛的撞击，“嗯~”，白浊喷溅在哈利的小腹上，德拉科瞬间软了身子，趴在哈利的身上大口的呼吸。哈利趁着还在不断收缩颤动的内壁狠狠地贯穿了几  
下，把自己全部射进了德拉科身体深处，刺激得德拉科再次失神地尖叫。

“下次不许再生我的气了。”哈利平复着快速跳动的心脏，把德拉科整个搂进自己的怀里，勉强施了个清洁一新除去那些淫靡的液体。

“哼，嗯”，德拉科撒娇般的往哈利的怀里拱了拱，不愿意睁开眼睛，累得只能发出一两个音节。

“等你睡醒我们就去结婚吧。”哈利看着怀里的人，轻声说到。可惜德拉科已经累得睡着了，只有等他醒来才能得知这个他期盼了好久的承诺。


End file.
